


Reborn

by BryanLukas



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Objectification, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryanLukas/pseuds/BryanLukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world is hard work, our favourite super heroes deserve a special reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

When people hear the term ‘super hero’ for the first time, they normally tend to think it’s pretty damn cool to be one.

  
Well, that might be true for most of the time for someone who is not a super hero. But if you actually ask someone who is a so-called super hero, he probably would tell you that it is a very demanding job with a shitload of pressure. And if you ask the boss of a group of super heroes, he would tell you, actually, more like swear at you, that super heroes are a bunch of super assholes with a fuckton of issues like PTSD and bipolar disorder and shit.

  
Now, if you think assholes like that are pretty damn hand to handle, just imagine them with super powers that could potentially destroy the world, and your job is to keep them under control, then you would probably understand why Nick Fury always looks so angry and scary.

  
As the leader of SHIELD, it’s his duty to control the super heroes by any means necessary，so that they use their super powers to fight the bad guys, not to go nuts and become the bad guys themselves.

  
And when Nick Fury says ‘by any means necessary’，it means exactly that, any means necessary.

  
Being a super hero is super stressful. There is no denying that. Therefore, the conventional methods of therapies and vacations are fine, but they are not enough, not for these guys. The stress, the pressure and sometimes the anger they have, must be relieved as soon as possible, otherwise they would be a potential threat for the team.

  
So, to resolve this issue, Director Fury has decided to provide an extra employee benefit for his team of super heroes.

  
“The purpose of this meeting is to introduce a new product. It will become a part of your team, to help you guys relaxing.”

  
The Director actually smiled at his own words while leading his team of super heroes to the prepared room.

  
In the centre of the room, there was the said ‘new product’. To the surprise of the team, the product actually looked just like an ordinary man, with dark hair and a relatively small frame. Its head hung very low, with hair covering most of its face, but you could still see the metal gag in his mouth. Both of its ankles and wrists were chained to the floor, so that it was placed in a kneeling position. And it was naked except the collar he was wearing.

  
Although most people don’t normally wear gags and collars in public, besides that, the product really looked like a real human being.

  
Too real, perhaps.

  
And if there was anything out of ordinary about it, it was the glowing blue thing in its chest.

  
“The robot you are seeing here is called Robert”, the one-eyed director walked towards to the back of the ‘robot’, then grabbed a handful of its hair, Robert the robot whimpered while its head snapped up, uncovering the face.

  
Then all the super heroes in the room looked absolutely stunned.

  
The director went on explaining:

  
“I know, I know. Almost looks exactly like that billionaire who died a few years ago in the Middle East, doesn’t it? I guess they designed him based on his look. Can’t really blame them, our little friend here does look kinda cute, don’t you think? Anyway, I can assure you, the man called Tony Stark, merchant of death, CEO of the Stark Industries, is dead. The little thing here is nothing but a machine that looks like him. Here”, the director paused, and then tabbed the glowing blue thing for a couple of times with his fingers, “this thing right here is its energy source. It’s like the newest thing we have, it cost us a fortune.”

  
For the first time in a long long time, all the super heroes on the team were speechless. They were all staring at the robot, completely stunned.

  
So there really is such a thing called too much information then, Nick couldn’t help but wondered.

  
“OK, basically，that’s about it. I will send someone to bring the user guide later. Enjoy yourselves.”

  
With that, the one-eyed director walked out of the room.


End file.
